Gags
Gags Overview Gags are jokes used by the Toons to defeat the Cogs. When starting the game, Toons can select any two gag tracks to start with. As Toons progress through the game, they can select up to 5 more gag tracks using training points. Toons can also enhance their gags by prestiging them. Gag Tracks Gag tracks are eight unique types of gags. Before getting a new Gag track, Toons need put two training points towards the track they wish to add. Gag tracks include: Toon-Up Toon-Up gags are used to heal other Toons in battle. Some affect only one Toon, while others can be used on all Toons in the battle. Toon-Up gags cannot be used unless there is more than one Toon participating in the Cog battle. Unlike all other gag tracks, Toon-Up gags still give laff points to other Toons when the gag misses, albeit lower than normal. Experience is only gained when that Toon's laughter contains capital letters. (e.g. a "HAHAHA!" will offer experience, but a "ha ha" won't.) Toon-Up gags have medium accuracy. Trap Trap gags must be used alongside Lure. They are put down in front of the Cog, but the Cog must be lured with a Lure gag in order to activate the trap. If a Cog is already lured, a Trap is unable to be placed. If two Toons attempt to use a Trap gag on the same Cog at the same time, then they will cancel each other out and disappear in a cloud of smoke. Trap gags have perfect accuracy. Lure Lure gags are used to lure Cogs forward, which stuns them and leaves them unable to attack or dodge. Using Lure gags is the only way to activate Trap gags. Additionally, Throw and Squirt gags gain a damage bonus of 50% on lured Cogs, known as a knock-back bonus. Zap and Sound gags don't receive any damage bonus on lured Cogs and will wake them up, which is why it is advised not to use them on lured Cogs. Any Drop gag used on lured Cogs will miss. Lure gags have low accuracy. Sound Sound gags are the only gags that can attack all four Cogs at once. Using a Sound gag will wake up all lured Cogs in battle. Sound gags have high accuracy. Squirt Squirt gags deal less damage to cogs than other gags, but have higher accuracy. However, Squirt gags 'soak' a cog for a number of rounds depending on the level ofthe gag. Squirt gags have high accuracy. Zap Zap gags deal a low amount of base damage, however, if a Cog is soaked, the damage increases by up to 3x the base amount. Zap requires strategy in order to deal the maximum amount of damage and to defeat higher level cogs. Zap has a low ''base accuracy, but it is ''high when used on a soaked cog. Attacking a soaked Cog with Zap has 100% accuracy. Throw Throw gags are a powerful gag that does not require a track to be used in the same round to help deal greater damage. Although it has a lower accuracy than Squirt gags, it is useful when defeating cogs alone. Knock-back bonuses and combos with other Toons in battle is also beneficial to defeating higher level cogs when in battle with multiple Toons. Throw gags have medium accuracy. Drop Drop gags deal a lot of damage to a single cog. Drop gags do enough damage to kill high cogs alone, but it usually isn't advised since Drop gags have low accuracy. Using another gag in the same round increases the accuracy of drop, which is commonly referred to as a "stun." However, since this gag is the last to be used in battle, it is best to plan with Toons in battle to ensure the gag will either be used to ensure maximum experience points towards new gags in the track, or dealing enough total damage to the cog at the end of the round to defeat it. Drop gags have low accuracy. Trivia * All gags can be purchased from the Gag Shop for 1-8 jellybeans, depending on the level of the Gag being bought. * The maximum amount of experience one can receive per gag track in a battle is 1500.